ssxfandomcom-20200213-history
SSX Wiki
' Welcome to the SSX Wiki! ' Snowboard Supercross (more commonly known as SSX) is a series of skiing and snowboarding video games published by EA Sports BIG. It is an arcade-style racing game with larger-than-life courses. SSX Wiki is a collaborative encyclopedia for everything related to all the SSX games. The wiki format allows anyone to create or edit any article, so we can all work together to create a comprehensive database for fans of SSX. To browse this wiki, click here. SSX (2012) SSX is a snowboarding video game in the SSX series of video games from Electronic Arts. First revealed at the Spike Video Game Awards in 2010 under the working title SSX: Deadly Descents, the game's trailer appeared to show a much darker direction to the series than previous entries, though later footage revealed a return to a lighter tone. SSX includes the use of real locations, rather than the fictional courses of past games. The game was developed by EA Canada and released in North America on February 28, 2012, New Zealand and Australia on March 1, Europe on March 2, and Japan on March 15 on PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360. Upon release, the game received positive reviews from critics who praised for the motivation behind its development. SSX was a commercial success for Electronic Arts. SSX received generally positive reviews from critics, with a Metacritic score of 82 and 81 for the Xbox 360 and PlayStation 3 versions respectively, signifying "generally favorable reviews". Moby Jones Moby Jones is one of the five originals from the video game series SSX (Snowboard Supercross). Moby, despite not being playable in SSX On Tour, was mentioned at the end of Zoe's after. Besides snowboarding Moby enjoys BMX as an alternative sport, much like his rumor love interest, Zoe Payne. Not many know Moby's culinary side. He grew up in and around the Brixton Market and often cooks up quite a spread for his mates. Though serious and fearless on the outside, Moby is also known as a supportive ally and good friend. Despite not making an appearance on SSX on Tour, there was concept art being developed for him, showing us how would he possibly would have looked like, if he had made the final cut. Moby Jones was born in Brixton, England in 1982 to Trinidadian immigrant parents. Growing up on the rough streets of Brixton meant growing up fast but Moby managed to find a way around that rule; at age ten he had a skateboard thrust into his hands. Moby took to the sport like a duck to water. He began entering into local skate competitions and found himself winning more often than not. After a short while he was picked up by a local skate shop and given his first taste of what sponsorship could offer. After that more lucrative deals started to flow in; he was making a name for himself and it was paying off in dividends. type=search width=35 buttonlabel=Go searchbuttonlabel=Search break=no What's your favorite SSX game? SSX (2000) SSX Tricky SSX 3 SSX on Tour SSX Blur SSX (2012) Twitter= |-| Facebook= Category:Browse